The present invention relates to a compact printer for performing printing on a paper roll, which is used for an electronic appliance such as a POS (Point Of Sale system) terminal.
The above-mentioned type of printer has a simple configuration and is advantageous in downsizing, cost reduction, and simplification of maintenance. Therefore, the printer is used for a wide variety of electronics, for example, a POS terminal for issuing a receipt or a ticketing device for ticketing tickets or coupons.
Among such printers, a receipt printer for printing receipts is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-310512. The receipt printer has a cutting configuration for automatically cutting a printed part of a paper roll at an appropriate position (length).
On the other hand, a ticket printer for printing tickets or coupons is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-361959. The ticket printer uses a paper roll having a perforated line at each predetermined position (at a predetermined interval) corresponding to one ticket. The printer has a hand cutter provided at a paper eject slot of the printer. A printed part of the paper roll is ejected to locate the perforated line at the position of the hand cutter to be cut by a user's hand.
Conventionally, each of the receipt printer and the ticket printer has a different cutting configuration. Therefore, a printer main body including a lower frame or an upper frame, on which the cutting configuration is mounted, is differently designed using different components for each of the receipt printer and the ticket printer. Therefore, a printer assembly line and a component delivery plan are different for each of the printers.